The Heart of a Perfect Soldier
by Kawa Barton
Summary: Heero finds a friend in a most unlikely place :) (I am very proud of how this story has started out!! Please R&R!! )
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa!!   
OK this story is dedicated to my friend Ikasu. (AKA "Skippi" on fanfiction.net) I wrote this story as to sorta say thank you for all you've done!! She's always been there for me and never once has turned down a favor that I have asked of her! So I write this lovely story for you Ikasu-chan!! I hope you all like it ^_^   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The great war between Earth and the colonies of space was finally over and peace once again reined over all. Not but a few weeks ago the gundam pilots had put their gundams to rest for all eternity. Now the fighting and hurt was all but a horrible memory in the Prussian eyes of a young ex-soldier. He walked the streets alone now moving from one job to the next. Duo and the others had kept in touch and often invited him over for numerous parties and get togethers, but the lonely pilot had turned them down. In his mind those four boys meant nothing to him. They all had been obstacles in completing his mission and that's all they would ever be.   
  
And now again he stood at the door of the Inn he had made his home. He sighed and removed his hands from his denim jacket and pushed the wooden door open. Bright light, and sounds of drunken merriment flooded out of the Inn and into the street. The brown haired figure stepped a muddied boot inside his face showing no change of emotion. Numerous pairs of eyes fell on the silent figure stepping into the Inn but didn't remain long. They all had learned not to mess with this character days ago when he first arrived. But one pair of eyes, however remained. They belonged to a beautiful young girl named Ikasu. She had heard all the stories of the young handsome boy's daring and each one impressed her even more. Her bright blue eyes followed the ever-silent figure as he crossed the room to the corner he always sat in.   
  
The girl took a deep breath and summed all the courage she could muster. Yes tonight would be the night she talked to him. The girl smiled and quickly looked into a mirror hanging on the wall. Her long brown hair was in perfect order and cascaded down her back down to her knees loosely tied with a satin ribbon. After examining her hair the girl fixed her green spaghetti strap shirt and shorts and then turned to face the young boy. She sighed and giggled a bit to herself. He indeed was the best looking guy she had ever seen. His brown messy hair fell handsomely across his face and his worn denim jacket along with his blue shirt and jeans gave him a rugged western look. Her mind once again carried her off on a romantic fantasy as it had so many times before, and she didn't notice that her crush's Prussian oculars had fallen on her and watched with silent interest.   
  
She jumped blushing after noticing after a few moments that she was staring and that the room had grown quiet. Her bright blue eyes blinked and looked at the strangers that watched her. She smiled sheepishly a sweat drop forming behind her head and made her way to the handsome boy's table.  
  
Everyone in the inn watched as the girl's long legs gracefully carried her over to the far corner. It was the first time that anyone, with the exception of the Innkeeper, had talked to him and they were all interested in what the result would be.   
  
The ex-pilot watched as the girl approached him. What did she want? Yes she was pretty, very pretty to be exact but what did she want with a lonely person like him? No one had ever spoken to him since he arrived. They all were afraid of him it seemed and he liked it that way. No one would ever find out about the young girl and the puppy, or ever hurt him. He had learned long ago never to trust anyone. Trust and friendship just brought lies and false feelings of protection. His parents were the ones he blamed for this feeling of loneliness. They had abandoned him when he was just two years old at a train station on the colony L1. It was there that he had first learned how to defend himself and that his first real friend was himself and that trust was just a myth told by people who had never been betrayed. And now this girl was walking over to him, her face covered with the look of purity and innocence. She obviously wanted to talk to him. But would he let her into his life to play with his feelings as someone had done not long ago? Yes this had happened to him once before. The culprit was a girl named Relena Peacecraft. She had also been one of his obstacles that he had to overcome. But this girl seemed different, her stride wasn't as confident as Relena's had been, and her face wasn't so determined. She didn't look as if she demanded anything of him, and didn't act as if she was out to conquer an unknown territory. This is what he first liked about her.   
  
"Hello."   
  
The sweet voice echoed throughout the pilot's head as he snapped from his thoughts and turned his gaze to the young girl standing before him. She was still smiling and her right hand extended toward him.   
  
"My name is Ikasu Koushi."   
  
Ikasu Koushi the name seemed to ring like a thousand bells. He didn't know why he didn't know this girl, and he didn't really want to. Or did he? All of a sudden the once solid stone pilot couldn't think of what to say. He stared blankly up at the beautiful figure totally lost for words. Then after a few moments he regained his composure and fumbled out while shaking her hand.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy."   
  
Ikasu gave an inside squeal of joy. He actually said something to her! And he even was blushing a bit, oh yes this was all going the way she wanted it to.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yuy." Ikasu continued as she released his hand from hers. "Do you mind if I join you?"   
  
Heero shook his head, stood and pulled out a chair for his guest all in one swift motion. He decided to endure her company for a little while. After all it had been quite some time since he had spoken to anyone and it would be nice to have a change of pace.   
  
Ikasu took her seat that Heero so politely offered to her. "Why thank you."   
  
The boy nodded and took his seat across from her and asked. "What brings you over here?"  
  
Her blue eyes blinked. She knew exactly what brought her over here. His handsome face and well built body! But she couldn't tell him that! No way! But there was something else that brought her tall self over here. His Prussian eyes, yes his face showed no expression but his eyes could not conceal the sadness and loneliness this young boy felt. It was true, that saying, which stated eyes, were a window into one's soul. And he was a perfect example of it.   
  
"I, I noticed you were lonely." she finally said.   
  
He just stared his eyes seeming to search her. What did he think, that she was lying? She couldn't tell but she didn't like the cold feeling his eyes sent through her body.   
  
"I just thought maybe you needed someone to talk to," she continued.   
  
How could she tell he was lonely? No one had ever been able to see past his disguise, or at least led on that they had. Now he didn't know how to respond. He was out of practice it seemed.   
  
"I heard you were from Japan." Ikasu said trying to start up a conversation.   
  
She even knew where he was from! Yes of course he had lived on colony L1 most of his life, but he in fact was born in Japan. How did she know so much with him saying so little? All he had done was greet this girl and she knew his emotional status and where he was from.   
  
"That's correct." he responded. "But I lived most of my life on colony L1."   
  
"Really?! You've lived in a space colony?" Ikasu asked eyes brightening.   
  
The young girl had always wanted to visit space! The idea that one was so close to the moon and the stars thrilled her. And she hoped that this young pilot would elaborate on this topic.   
  
"Yes I did. When I was really young my parents moved from Earth to the colony."   
  
"Wow you must have been excited, being as young as you were."   
  
"I don't remember it."  
  
"Oh, well I know I would have been. I've always wanted to go to outer space."  
  
"Earth is much more beautiful, but space is peaceful."  
  
"On the colonies, do you have different seasons?" Ikasu asked now resting her chin on her palms.   
  
Heero shook his head. "Not really, the temperature tends to stay at a reasonable climate."   
  
Ikasu looked around for a brief moment and then braved a question she was dieing to ask.   
  
"Is it true you were really a gundam pilot?" she whispered.   
  
Heero smirked and nodded his head. What did it matter now that she knew? The colonies and earth were once again at peace and his mission was completed. But he wouldn't tell her his entire mission. He couldn't tell anyone of the girl and the puppy. Those memories he didn't want to reawaken.   
  
"What was it like? Flying a gundam I mean."   
  
His Prussian oculars locked on her bright blues.   
  
"When I was flying in that mobile suit, off into space, and the g's were pushing me back, I felt as if nothing could touch me that I was invincible and nothing in the world would ever be able to hurt me again."   
  
Ikasu's eyes saddened. She had been right. This poor young boy had suffered a lot. More than he possibly thought he let on. Maybe something, or someone had hurt him in his past and scarred him for life. She hoped she would be the one to be able to mend that scar and help him feel that he was loved and cared for once again.   



	2. The Heart of a Perfect Soldier Part 2

The time Heero and Ikasu spent together went from a few magical minutes in the Inn's dining area to hours during the day and night. The couple had officially become friends but hadn't spoken anything of love toward one another. They each of course felt this beautiful feeling toward each other, but never admitted it to anyone.   
Now Ikasu stood outside Heero's door at the Inn and briefly straightened her blue tank top, and khaki shorts before knocking on the wooden door in front of her.   
  
"Heero!! It's me Ikasu!" she said happily.   
  
Heero stood on the other side of the door in front of his mirror. He didn't know what to wear! Ikasu had invited him to a carnival not far from the Inn at which he stayed. The two were to spend the whole day together! He had been looking forward to this; he planned to finally tell her his feelings on the Ferris wheel ride. Duo had said that that was the best place, and the most romantic, well at a carnival anyway. Yes Heero had finally made friends with the gundam boys. Ikasu had wanted to meet the rest of the boys after hearing so much about them, and Heero came to realize that he did care for each of them as a friend.   
  
"Heero? Are you there?" Ikasu persisted beginning to feel a little worried.   
  
Heero was supposed to be here. She had called him and told him she would arrive in a few moments. Maybe he had had second thoughts? She sighed; she knew he probably would've chickened out. He was, after all, a loner type person. He didn't care for big crowds, and didn't have the same idea of fun as everybody else. But he did seem excited when she asked him. So maybe she would wait a few more minutes, what did it matter? She would wait forever for him if she could.   
  
"I'm almost ready Ikasu." Came Heero's voice.   
  
He had finally found something that pleased him. He turned to look at his backside in the mirror and smoothed his pants out frowning. These pants made him look terribly fat, or so he thought. But they would have to do. He sighed and turned to look at himself once more. The green polo shirt he wore was unbuttoned, and was neatly tucked into his khaki pants, which held cargo pockets on either side. He smiled some testing out his unpracticed smile and then turned to the door.   
  
When he opened the wooden slab that served as his means of entering and exiting his Prussian eyes meet those of Ikasu's. They locked on each other for a moment and then each of them blushed as they turned away.   
  
"Oh Heero!" Ikasu said noticing his clothes.  
  
Heero looked to her. He knew he shouldn't of worn this outfit! Now he had embarrassed himself in front of Ikasu! What was he to do?   
  
"You and I are wearing the same thing practically!" Ikasu giggled.  
  
Heero looked to her outfit that consisted of a blue tank and khaki shorts, and then to his. Yes they were the same type of color coordination. How odd that they chose the same outfit! He grinned happy that she wasn't displeased with the clothes he had chosen to don and said.  
  
"Shall we go?"   
  
Ikasu smiled. "Yes of course!"   
  
Heero returned her beautiful smile much to the surprise of Ikasu. He had never given her a smile before! She had accomplished a great feat! And what a beautiful smile he had! His pearly white teeth gleamed in the dim light of the hall way and his Prussian eyes had brightened. She had, so it seemed. Started to mend the scar, which turned him from people.   
  
Not but a few moments later the two had reached their destination. The laughter of excited children, music of the rides, and yells from angered parents swirled around them as they approached the ticket stand. Heero turned to Ikasu and said while taking out his wallet.   
  
"I'll pay for both of us." He said.  
  
It was another tip Heero had picked up from the date master Duo Maxwell. Always pay for a ladies ticket, food or anything else she needs to buy. It was not only polite but got you bonus points.   
  
"Oh Heero, I can pay my own way in! Don't worry about it!" Ikasu said smiling.   
  
Heero blinked she had refused just as Duo had predicted. How did Duo know so much about women? They couldn't all be the same. Ikasu was definetly different from all the others. She was radiant, and cheerful. No matter how down he was she always picked him right up and she always was there for him. Unlike others in his past she hadn't abandoned him.   
  
"I'm paying you're way in, and that's final." Heero said smirking.   
  
Ikasu shrugged and put her money away, "Alright fine mister tough guy!"   
  
So he did know how to take a girl out on a date! If this is what it was. She didn't really know for sure. She had thought that he loved her, but with a boy like him it was hard to tell what emotions he was feeling.   
  
"Two tickets please." Heero asked the ticket master.   
  
The man in the booth smiled and handed the two tickets to Heero. "That'll be 3.50" he said.   
  
Heero nodded is messy haired head and gave the designated amount of money to the man, and received his tickets. He then walked with his beloved Ikasu away from the booth to the entrance handing her an orange ticket on the way.   
  
"Thank you Heero, for buying me a ticket." She said taking the orange piece of paper.   
  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
  
He had pleased her! Everytime he did this, a wave of great happiness swept over him. There was no other feeling in the world, or words to explain it. Each smile he received from this beautiful girl could never be suppressed by any other gift or smile and he was glad that she had made that brave move a few weeks ago at the inn.   
  
"Well what ride do you want to ride first?" Ikasu asked looking around.   
  
Heero blinked himself back to reality and looked about the carnival at all the unfamiliar rides. He hadn't ever been to a place such as this and didn't know which were most enjoyable.   
  
"Which is your favorite?" he asked looking once again to Ikasu.   
  
Ikasu giggled and pointed to a ride at which she chose as her favorite. It was the carousel. Thirty to forty colored animals on vertical golden bars moved up and down and twirled around slowly on this ride and children waved to their parents and friends as they rode.   
  
Heero looked to the ride and a sweat drop appeared behind his head. This was her favorite ride? It looked boring as hell!! And what was worse it was, pretty. Pink, purple, and blue horses, dragons, and giraffes were the mounts on which one sat on. He wouldn't be caught dead on one of those if he had the choice! But it was her favorite, and he wasn't about to displease her, so he agreed to join her on the ride.   
  
Ikasu smiled and laughed with glee as she took Heero's hand and lead him over to the ride. It had taken her some courage to grab the handsome boy's hand but she didn't want to be uneasy the whole day!   
  
Heero was surprised with Ikasu took his hand in hers and pulled him along with her. He looked down at her beautiful white hand and smiled. Maybe she cared for as he cared for her? Maybe he would know the answer by the end of the day.   
  
The two teens, when reaching the carousel, boarded and took a mount. Heero swung his left leg over the plastic saddle belonging to a blue dragon, while Ikasu boarded the white unicorn next to it. The two looked to each other once they were seated and Ikasu giggled and flashed him a smile.   
  
"You'll like this Heero." She said.   
  
Heero grinned back at her and doubted the fact that he would enjoy this girlish ride, but maybe his Ikasu was right. Maybe he would enjoy the ride. Well as long as Ikasu was there beside him he believed that no matter how bad the ride was it would be enjoyable.   



	3. Conclusion

Gomenasi!! I know its been a LONG time since I've added a new chapter to this story, but I've had these big tests called SOLs to study for, and my internet has been down for a while!! I don't know how I survived to tell you the truth! ^_^;; Any hoot I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Here's the last bit.   
*~*~*~*~  
It had been a few hours since Heero and Ikasu first arrived to the carnival. It turned out that Heero enjoyed many of the rides Ikasu did. Among many of his favorites was, yes the carousel. There were also bumper cars, scrambler, and the teacups.   
  
Now the couple had wandered over to a shooting gallery. Heero grinned to himself knowing his own expertise at this particular event and turned to his brown haired girl and asked.  
  
"Which prize do you want?"  
  
Ikasu looked to her friend while eating her cotton candy he had so graciously bought her a few moments earlier and said, "I like the teddy bear the best." She obviously didn't doubt his talent either.   
  
Heero nodded and picked up a rifle that sat on the wooden table in front of him.   
  
"Now you gotta break the three bottles with the three bullets you have in your gun." the man behind the counter spoke.   
  
Heero nodded his understanding to the man and then used one of his Prussian eyes to look down the barrel of the gun lining it up with the target. He fired each bullet with record-breaking speed and broke all the standing bottles.   
  
Ikasu clapped and gave Heero a quick hug. "Great job!"   
  
Heero blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing."   
  
The man behind the counter smiled and gestured to the prizes. "Which would you like?"  
  
Heero pointed to the brown teddy bear on the highest shelf to the right. "I'll take the teddy bear."  
  
The man nodded and took the teddy bear from its place and handed it to Heero. "Well done young man."   
The ex-pilot nodded and then whispered something to the vendor. The vendor grinned and pointed in a direction. Heero thanked him and then turned to Ikasu.   
  
Blushing he said, "I have to use the restroom I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Ikasu laughed and replied, "That's alright Heero! I'll go wait by the Ferris Wheel ok?"   
  
The Ferris wheel!! It wasn't night yet!! What was he to do? He thought for a few moments while Ikasu stared at him with a questioning look.   
  
"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel later?" she asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I heard they were great at night!"   
  
Ikasu smiled. "Ok then! I'll meet you by the refreshment stand instead."   
  
The brown haired boy nodded and then trotted off to where the man had pointed.   
  
Ikasu smiled after Heero and then frowned. The bathrooms she remembered were in the opposite direction. So where was Heero going? Maybe there was another set of restrooms down that way. Yes that was probably it, but it still bothered Ikasu. What if Heero loved another girl? She sighed and began to walk toward the concession stand.   
  
"I guess I could ask him when he gets back," she thought aloud to herself. "But then he'll think that I don't trust him." she sighed, "Being in love is so difficult."   
  
Elsewhere Heero stood in a fairly short line that led up to an embroidery booth. He looked down at the bear he held in his hand and smiled. He didn't exactly make this bear, but it would still mean the same thing.   
Eventually it was his turn and the lady at the booth smiled when Heero handed her the bear.  
"For someone special eh?" she asked smiling.   
  
Heero blushed and nodded. "Her name's Ikasu."  
  
The lady nodded and took out a few spools. "Which color would you like me to sew her name in?"   
  
Heero pointed to the blue one. That particular shade of blue reminded Heero of Ikasu's beautiful blue eyes, the ones that shined and glittered in the daylight and sparkled in the darkness.   
  
"Her name is spelled I. K. A. S. U." He added.   
  
Once again the lady nodded and began to sew. Within a few moments she had successfully sewn in Ikasu's name and had also added a little heart beside it.   
  
"That's a little extra from me." The lady smiled. "I wish you both luck."   
  
Heero smiled and thanked her. "How much do I owe you?"   
  
The Embroiderer took Heero's hand and said. "Love doesn't cost anything. Remember that."   
  
The pilot smiled to the woman and paid her anyway, " But good work does cost something."   
  
Then he turned and walked toward the concession stand the bear resting carefully in the plastic bag he carried. (He got the back after winning a lot of prizes at previous games.)   
  
Ikasu yawned while leaning against the concession stand window. A few strands of her brown hair had fallen across her beautiful face and she brushed them away. Then a smile crept across her features as her bright blue eyed gaze caught the Prussian blues of Heero's. She waved to him laughing and said, "So what do you want to do now?"   
  
Heero's Prussians looked over at the setting sun. "I think we can start walking over to the Ferris wheel now." He stated holding out his arm.   
  
Ikasu grinned and took Heero's arm. "Then lets go!"   
  
The couple walked arm in arm joking and laughing the whole way to the Ferris wheel. The line wasn't very long, but it was long enough for Heero. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt! But yet he was also afraid to tell her, cause he didn't want the answer to be negative.   
His eyes looked down to the sweet face of Ikasu, which was resting on his shoulder. Her bright blues were closed and she looked so content. He gave a smile and then looked back up to the booth. Only two more people to go and then it would be time to tell her. Well, he looked up, as soon as he got to the top.   
  
"Alright next in line!" came the gruff voice of the ticket taker.   
  
Heero blinked and gave the man the two tickets and helped Ikasu board into the Ferris wheel chair. Then he too climbed in and the two sat back as they waited to ascend.   
  
"Wow this has been a fun day Heero." Ikasu sighed leaning back.   
  
Heero nodded in agreement. Nodding was all he could do. His tongue was held tight in the roof of his mouth as a big pang of nervousness took over his body. He couldn't stiff up now! He had come so far! And how could he get this nervous over a girl? He thought of all the close calls in battles and such, and wondered how this was far more difficult than that.   
  
"Heero are you ok?" Ikasu asked her face worried.  
  
The pilot looked to her blinking. Of course he was all right! Why wouldn't he be? He was with her alone one a "romantic ride".   
  
"I'm fine, Ikasu." he said holding her hand. Holding her hand? Had he done that on his own? So maybe he hadn't choked up after all.   
  
Ikasu looked down to Heero's tanned manly hand. Now he had gripped her hand. So maybe there was something there. Maybe it wasn't just her hallucinating! Heero could actually feel the same for her as she did for him!!   
And now was the time to tell him. She looked to Heero her eyes shining.   
  
"Heero?"   
Heero's Prussian eyes were looking over the side. Almost halfway up and the stars were now twinkling. In just a few more moments Ikasu, hopefully would be his! Then hearing his name he turned to Ikasu.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..I…"   
  
Heero blinked. What was she trying to say? And she was leaning in close and her eyes were halfway closing. What was going on?!  
  
"You what?" he asked blinking.  
  
Ikasu sighed. He obviously didn't know what she was trying to do. What a bother it always worked in the movies! The guy, or girls would start to say "I love you" and end up kissing instead. She looked to Heero. But of course he would know nothing of it.   
  
"I had a great time with you today." she recovered.   
  
"And I had a great time with you."   
  
What in the world was that about? Heero wondered looking off the side. It was almost time. The people down below looked like ants and waved up to Heero when they saw him looking over. He waved back just for the heck of it and jumped a bit when the Ferris wheel came to a stop.   
  
"Wow look at the view Heero!" Ikasu said pointing to the city.   
  
Heero leaned a bit forward and smiled. Duo was right; it was the most romantic spot in a carnival. A beautiful view, and you're all alone with your girl that was the definition Duo had given of a "romantic spot".   
  
"Ikasu, there's something I have to tell you." Heero said.   
  
Ikasu looked to the Prussian oculars that belonged to her beloved.   
  
"Yes Heero?"   
  
"I've had a great time with you these past few weeks." He said. "You've been a great friend to me, and I think that over that period of time, I've come to love you."  
  
Ikasu blinked, that was the most words she had ever heard come out of Heero at a time. And he said that he loved her. He LOVED her!! She smiled and small tears formed in her eyes.   
  
"I love you too Heero." she said hugging him.   
  
Heero smiled and hugged her back. "I was so afraid you would say you didn't."He said.  
  
Ikasu laughed, "I was afraid you didn't!"   
  
The young boy released his new girlfriend and said, "You know when I told you that I was going to the restroom?"   
  
Ikasu nodded. "Yes."   
  
Oh boy here it comes. He's going to tell me there's another woman in his life and we haven't even gone on an official date yet!!   
  
"Well I didn't really go, I got you this." he handed her the bear with her name embroided on to it.   
  
Ikasu gasped. It was an old custom but still it meant the same thing! If a young boy or young girl made a bear and embroided their lovers name into the bear's chest and it would signify that the couple would be together for the rest of their lives.   
  
"Oh Heero…." she said tears forming. "It's so beautiful!!" she threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy, thank you so much for everything!"   
  
Heero smiled and held Ikasu tight. "No Ikasu, thank you."   
  
Ikasu looked up into his face.   
  
"You helped me crawl out of my shell." Heero continued. "You taught me to trust people again, to make friends, and to love. Thank you."   
  
So she had done it! She had broken through the barrier that blocked Heero's heart! She had helped him out of his depressive state and helped the real Heero come through.   
  
Her eyes quivered a bit, as they searched the no longer dark Prussians that served as the windows into Heero's soul.   
  
And Heero's Prussians stared back and slowly closed as the two leaned in and gently pressed their lips together.   
  
Ikasu smiled as they pulled away and blushed furiously, she had never been kissed before and she was glad Heero was her first.   
  
Heero blushed as well and blinked at Ikasu. What was this? He had seen it done by other couples but he had never thought he would perform this himself. The he smiled realizing he thoroughly enjoyed it. He averted his eyes from the seat of the Ferris wheel the two rode in to Ikasu.   
  
Ikasu was looking at him also and then laughed nervously as their eyes met.  
  
"I had a really fun time." Ikasu said finally as the Ferris wheel started to descend.   
  
"So did I." Heero agreed wishing that the ride could have lasted forever as he climbed out of his seat and then turned to help Ikasu out.   
  
Ikasu thanked Heero and took his hand that he offered her. Then the two walked together off the Ferris wheel stand hand in hand in an awkward silence.   
  
Why am I so afraid? Heero thought to himself. She has taken her own time to show me that there are people out there who do care for me, and that not all people are like my parents, not all people will leave me.   
  
Heero smiled and then pulled his hand away from Ikasu's and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.   
  
Ikasu blinked in surprise and then looked up into her soldier's face. When she saw his smile she returned it and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I love you Heero." Ikasu said.   
  
"I love you too Ikasu." Heero replied.   
  
And so the heart of the perfect soldier was mended and able to love and trust again.   



End file.
